eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy/Archive 4
arm of innoruk there were 2 quests with that name listed in wiki, when there is only 1 in the game. the one i blanked out was an attempt to delete since it was the ones that was misspelld and the correctly spelled one was still there. if i did it incorrectly, please send me a link to the page on how to do it correctly. thanks, grintal :ah, i see now. there were 2 of them. i didnt notice that at first. the preferred way to mark something that it needs deleted is to place on the top of the page, but dont remove any of the content. if it is because of a duplicate page, please put a link to the other page in the reason area. thanks for catching that. --Uberfuzzy 18:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Soga and Alternate Models Since you've been working so much with the categorization of graphics, I wanted to run this by you first. Right now we have a number of images that are taken using Soga models. It makes them difficult to view for the vast majority of users because most users don't view the game that way. I was thinking we should create a tag for soga graphics that would categorize them as such and include that cat in the "fix this stuff" category so that people had something they could help with. I know it would take some work to go through all the screenshots, but it could happen over time too as we come across them.--Kodia 15:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :yeah, good idea. -> Category:SOGA Images --Uberfuzzy 18:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Should the template page link to ? How about upload image page? -- Chalmo 18:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Pandemonium The pandemonium info is for the master I version of spell and I had uploaded a image of it. :Yep. We have to fix that. I hope the person who originally was trying to edit that isn't horribly put off by all the back and forth editing. I think we were all working at crossed purposes trying to do our best.--Kodia 19:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Programmatic categories for quests sorted by level and zone? Hey, Kodia suggested I leave you a note again. I'm looking for something to help me in a following situation: * I'm on a zone that's far away from home, so I want to "complete" the whole zone before I move on. That is: do all the quests and nameds on the area that are at least green, at least once. * The zone's clearly below my current tier, and mostly has grey mobs, but does have some green mobs. Doing all the quests and nameds, regardless of whether they're grey or not, on the zone, is a bit overkill for obvious reasons. * I want to know if there are any quests that are exactly (say) lvl 58 nearby before I leave the place. (Getting a listing of that level quests by zone is an added zone, but I think it would be enough to see quests for that level and just manually go through them.) Is it possible to programmatically create categories for lvl XX quests in Zone Y? The quests for tier XX listing is a bit long to go through. Timeline pages do help a bit more but they don't cover all of the quests. (Of course, if you feel like editing the timelines would be the way to go, I might agree there.) And yes, I do realize that it's hard to produce a list of quests that have steps on the zone. Allakhazam has something similar to this, but does not quite fit my purposes for other reasons. (I think it's best if I don't go into its possible shortcomings too deeply here! :-) -- Chalmo 12:39, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :hmm, yes and no. we do take the journal level on the quest template, but it is then converted into a tier and cats are built from that. all of what you asked for would in theory be possible, but you would end up with a ton of cats that have 1 things in them (think "Greystone Yard L7 Quests"). honestly, your best bet would be the zone timeline pages. more often then not quests are not single quests, they are chains/series. even if a zone has 24 quests, if it has 4x 5quest chains, the other ones in each series really dont do you any good until you've done the ones before it. :we're also looking into getting something called "semantic web" setup so that you (the users) can cross index data as you need it, instead of depending on the templates creating cross-index categories (instead of having "Tier 4 Quests", "Tier 4 Heroic Quests" and "Heroic Quests". we would only have "Tier 4 quests" and "heroic quests", and there would be a UI to bring up a listing of quests that are in both of those without us having to create and manage a new category. the added effect is, you could also limit the search by "in zone 'Enchanted Lands'" if you wanted to. this would go A LONG WAY to solving the search problem being a wiki has. which, honestly, is our largest outstanding set back. :--Uberfuzzy 15:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Icons Sure thing Schulerta 14:28, 18 April 2008 (UTC)Schulerta AA Lines Pages So why the deletions to the AA line pages? just wondering.. they seem kinda helpful to have a list of all the spells or pages just in that one AA line.Fireforkts 20:26, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :yup, i agree. Category:Shadowknight AA Lines. the AA2 template properly makes and use the right format of category names. the ones i deleted we empty after i converted the aa1's to aa2's. --Uberfuzzy 20:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::: aha! so i just caught ya while in mid edit =P hop on aim so it's easier to carry this convo rather than across 2 or 3 talk pages... lol.Fireforkts 20:34, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Some Links Just read Category_talk:Conjuror_Spells and am apparently not awake enough to think this one through. Maybe we can chat about it when you're online again. (I'm an undercaffienated idiot.) But the Talk:Admins page is clearly up your ally. I have no idea how to respond to it but you might be able to.--Kodia 10:55, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Just shoot me, ok?--Kodia 14:19, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :noooo please not, only had the coffee before Kodia sry :( -- Chillispike 14:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::LOL. No no worries. The big trouble is that I was editing before coffee and trying to rush through it so i could get to work. I just wasn't reading carefully enough. It's completely my fault.--Kodia 14:47, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Automating redirects for Enhance: AAs? Can Enhance: redirects (say, Enhance: Chain to Enhance: Chains of Eternity) be automated from the spell-lines with a bot, or is that easier to do manually? - Chalmo 16:18, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :i was thinking of that too, but there is gear that can enhance spells too, armor set's , weapons for bards, epic weapons and so on so for some spells it would be needed to edit them still. -- Chillispike 22:07, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's a good idea to have redirects from Chain to Enhance:Chain, as well as adding other possible enhance links. However, I'm talking about automatic redirect from Enhance: Chain to Enhance: Chains of Eternity. See Stage 3 revamp sections on enhance Chains. - Chalmo 10:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) sure, its a good idea. if you can give me an accurate list of the the aa names, i'll generate all the redirects you want. not every class has a completely filled out spellline template, or one thats updated. also, soe isnt known for its consistancy in naming. --Uberfuzzy 10:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Tell me ...this is being taken care of. My god I got bombarded in game (thank god) by people reporting the pics.--Kodia 03:17, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :yes, damn unicode chars --Uberfuzzy 03:21, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Pimp my Spellines I updated every coercer spell (with icon, desc and so on) and i noticed that there are 3 things that are allways the same. *desc *icon *wheel *I think it counts for those too, but not sure if for every class: **cast time **recast time **Aoe targets **Target **Category **Categories **Range Wouldn't it be awesome if we would be able to write the icon, wheel and desc into the spellines and every spell of the spellline get's the info from there unless it's writen on the side? A thinkable alternative would be a template each class for icon, wheel and desc but spelllines would a good base for that i think. Only came to that because it would mean if a spellline changes we just would have to edit one page and not like very 10 or so. Just a thought :). -- Chillispike 14:45, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :its a great idea, it would save a bunch of work, but the system doesnt work like that. the spellline templates ONLY control the little yellow box spellline box. they dont interact with the rest of the spellinformation template at all. --Uberfuzzy 20:37, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::hmm, how about a own template then for that kind of info? integrated in the spellinformation template maybe too. ::Input could be the class name to name the template and the name of the spelllines for the actuall info. :: -- Chillispike 10:56, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::i'm looking into this, got an idea. gotta see if the wiki engine will do what i want to in the way i need it to. --Uberfuzzy 12:27, 20 May 2008 (UTC) SpellInformation target I wrote Raid or Group Friend's Corpse as target of the Reincarnation warden rezz spell but it says now (Invalid Target!). Should i change the target to Raid or Group Friend or is there a way to add Raid or Group Friend's Corpse as an allowed target? -- Chillispike 18:04, 24 May 2008 (UTC) default race images Thanks mate. Still learning here - I'll get there in the end :)--Blin 13:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :we hadn't gotten around to getting the default race images for the playable races because we never could decide on a WHICH of the appearances should be the default, since they come in many varieties --Uberfuzzy 14:05, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Good point, but I suppose any image is better than none, as long as it's not misleading :p.--Blin 14:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Yep, you're absolutely right. Having an image is better than not having one, though we prefer the non-soga ones since that's what most players are seeing by default. Thanks for helping out and welcome!--Kodia 00:11, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Rofl thanks. Keeps me off the streets :p. I use this site a lot, so I figured it was only fair to give something back :) I understand about the soga/non-soga issue. I reckon if people don't like the default race images, they can always change them for a more specific one..--Blin 14:22, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Npc names Ok i understand that if you use a ui that can open target in eq2.wikia the spelling must be 100%, but it's really hard to search that way. Wouldn't it be better to use ' allways, but redirect from the page with ´ or ` ? Sometimes the 3 ´'` are hard to spot from time to time and most would try the ' first (since it's very common) if they search for it. -- Chillispike 14:07, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :spelling matters. :goto north qeynos, find a guard, ask for Telas'velle, then try asking for Telas`velle :http://img292.imageshack.us/img292/1389/backticksearchingec6.png :--Uberfuzzy 14:59, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Geez that one is tricky! ::Ok but what if you are looking for Telas`velle and think all the time the ` is a '. ::Wouldn't it be cool to have a Disambiguation page for Telas'velle that links to both of em in that case? :: -- Chillispike 15:10, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::I used a Redirect on P'Thek to P`Thek. Would that work instead of a Disambiguation? ::: Also, for those NPCs that use a backtick, would a warning under Notes be of any use? Along the lines of "*This NPC uses a backtick ( ` ) in its name, not an apostrophe ( ' ); the "Find NPC" function of the guards will fail without the correct punctuation." The visual difference (on my screen) between `, ', and ´ is in the squint range - loaded into the tiny text of "Redirected from ___", the reason for the Redirect might not make sense. Janze-Nek Coms 17:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) We had this problem once in the past. It defiantly is a issue to watch out for. The wiki software used to autoconvert the display of ` to ' in category listings, which made it hard to tell at a glance why(and how) we had 2 pages of the same name. This no longer happens. a ` is correctly displayed now. (note: this may also depend on the font used by your chosen skin and browser settings). as nice as it would be to just make every wiki page use ' regardless of how it is in the game just because its easier for the wiki, we run the risk of getting back into the mess we had with trimming "the" and "a" off things. once you remove that data, you never know which it was to start with. and as for making a redirect for every page, thats alot of redirects to create and deal with, i'd personally rather not do that unless needed (ie, if its some often searched name/important npc/mob, yeah, make a redirect) Heres how we're going to handle this. *Make the page match the game exactly (yes, this means making the pages with ` have `, and ' have ') *If its a name with a backtick, DONT automatically make a redirect or disambig for it **If a 'duplicate' page with the apostrophe does get made, just redirect that name to the "correct" one. **When you do this, also put on the "correct" one at the top of the page. --Uberfuzzy 13:51, 27 May 2008 (UTC) : = coolness. I put it in P`Thek, it crowds the info but is still great. Thanks for taking the time to make it. Janze-Nek Coms 19:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::adjusted it. made the font smaller, and forced a gap below it, so it doesnt bump against things so close. Guild rank Hi I added rank (as Guild rank) to the Template:CharacterInformation, wanted to write that i'm guild leader sry :) I tested it my sandbox before i made the edit on the actual template of course. -- Chillispike 11:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I added a template like Template:CharacterInformation has to link to eq2players for the Template:GuildInformation too and updated the template after testing. :Template:GuildInformation shows now a link to guilds on top like Template:CharacterInformation has. :I hope that was ok :) :-- Chillispike 23:04, 16 June 2008 (UTC) AAs to center Hi *I looked at Category:Brawler AAs that got changed, and i can't see the image anymore :/ *I changed Category:Warrior AAs in a diff way and i can see the image there again. -- Chillispike 13:53, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Category Completing Information side is missing Category:Placeholders -- Chillispike 14:17, 18 June 2008 (UTC) advertisements I noticed an advertisement on the main page for bots for eq2. Since bots are illegal in that game and anyone caught using them will be banned for good , is it a good idea to advertise them on this great site? :In general, we don't have control over the ads personally. However, we *can* put in requests to have particular ads removed from the rotation on our site. The process takes a little bit of time, however. Thankyou for pointing out the problem. If you see the add again, could you let us know what the general name of the ad is? Or perhaps more information so we can identify it further and pass that information along to Wikia.com staff? thanks!--Kodia 20:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ads by Google is the name of the most common one that has links to bot's -- Chillispike 20:46, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::: w:c:help:Help:Bad_advertisements --Uberfuzzy 05:46, 19 June 2008 (UTC) If they are Google ads, the likelihood of getting them removed is much better - we can block ads by URL; by all means report them via uber's link. With games we are very keen on staying on the right side of the developers - means we get to offer you more fun stuff! Kirkburn (talk) 10:04, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :I've submitted a few just now, then. The majority of them advertise services that clearly violate the end user license agreement that we players agree to when we enter the game. I'll keep submitting them as I see them until they stop coming up in the rotations.--Kodia 12:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Bad Ads I reported an advertisement that offered services that violate the EULA.The URL of the site in the Google ad is http://www.macrogoblin.com/?gclid=CN2Awfubg5QCFQQbFQodbl8OXQ I hope this can be removed somehow as EQ2wiki is a great site with good info and staying on the good side of the developers is definately something that should be strived for.Samsan 14:23, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Thankyou for reporting the bad ads. We've been reporting them too. I've reported both the macrogoblin site and another. I received a transaction number today from Wikia stating that the adverts were passed along to their advertising department and flagged as bad ads. There was no mention of exactly when those ads would be removed, but they have been reported and acknowledged as bad.--Kodia 15:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) userboxes hi is it ok when i take a look at the userboxes? because not all can be placed next to each other :/ (would play in sandbox with em a little :D )-- Chillispike 22:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :after some playing around i found some tiny cosmetic failures in the boxes :) *Template:Userbox has a clear:both to much in the Dic line on top. The after the has the same effect, but the difference would be that like 80% of the userboxes can be placed next to each other. *Template:User Editcount (left) is missing on top and **Same with Template:User Editcount and Template:User Editcount (right) *Tests **Template:Userbox with Chilli's TemplateSandbox and used it then with Chilli's TemplateSandbox2 **Template:User Editcount (left) with Chilli's Userbox2 **and the look of all in Chilli's Sandbox : -- Chillispike 13:00, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I see... the future! ;) Just wanted to let you know, you posted the news for the 7th, today is the 5th ;) --Lordebon 22:19, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :look, thers 7's and 5's and i'm drunk --Uberfuzzy 22:55, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't drink and newspost ;) --Lordebon 01:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::first they tell me i cant set off fireworks and drink, now i cant post news? whats next, no driving drunk? i'm being repressed! i'm being repressed! --Uberfuzzy 01:39, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Bullets ~BANG~ ... no, seriously, it's fine. I like the middot better. I was just in a hurry and on a role and never changed it.--Kodia 13:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC) weapon preload Range is missing in the weapon preload for throwing weapons and bows -- Chillispike 16:10, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :thats got to be some form of cosmic irony there... fixed. --Uberfuzzy 17:39, 14 July 2008 (UTC) What links here I may have mentioned it before, but it seems that the "What links here" link is caching (server-side, not client-side) and not updating properly as you go from page to page. Could you ask the wikia folks to take a peak at this? (It's a long standing issue, just bugged me enough again today to bring it up). Thanks! --Lordebon 20:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :yes, i bugged me for weeks too, i didnt stop complaining until they fixed it :) :PAGENAME (and its various forms) dont work right in the toolbox because of caching. to fix this, they added a special hardcoded case, put "whatlinkshere" on the left side of pipe, and it will resolve into the proper special:whatlinkshere/currentpagename with no cache problem. i've already fixed your toolbox for you. --Uberfuzzy 22:15, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ahh, thanks so much bud! Was driving me nuts (especially when doing page renames hehe). Do all the magic words like PAGENAME that have that issue, I take it? --Lordebon 00:17, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::yes and no, the toolbox is/was never meant to re-rendered every page load. so alot like much of the ui/menus, its memcached for speed. so just about anything thats generating something based on the pagename, will have cache/lag issues. (you'll notice theres no permlink link either, although wikia did just recently add one in the monaco footerbox.) what other magicwords were you thinking of? --Uberfuzzy 00:33, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can understand caching the toolbar, just makes it an odd place to have "What links here" instead of the uncached top-of-page, for example. Oh, and as for magic words... pretty much everything here. I didn't have any plans to use any others yet, but who knows. --Lordebon 11:18, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Remaking a category you deleted I found a Paladin spell icon lonesome for a home, but the category has been deleted by you. I think this was part of Lordebon's Spell Icon Revamp - it fell in that time frame - but I am unsure. I apologize in advance if there was another reason to do it and you must delete it again, but I'm going to make Category:Paladin Icons again under Category:Old Spell Icons Cat so it is with the other classes. Janze-Nek Coms 23:15, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :yeah, thats fine. i do need to poke him about that, see if he's going to continue it or not. --Uberfuzzy 23:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I may continue it, it'll just take longer to do that I originally anticipated. However, the old icons can certainly stay in place until the new ones are fully in place, since that will occur slowly as I find time. --Lordebon 22:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) LU47 Network Status page now says US worlds will be down 07/31/2008 7:00 AM. No note about UK worlds yet. Should News page include a note saying that UK world update time is not known at the moment? - Chalmo 09:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, there is a note about UK worlds: "This is a notification that UK worlds will be updated at 5:00 AM London Time on the 08/01/2008. The estimated downtime will be 2 hours." Chalmo 09:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) re: flying fish they do say pretty clearly that they don't want you to feedback something more than once. Gotnov 14:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :yes, but the name inexplicitly went from flying fish to "flying fish " --Uberfuzzy 15:24, 5 August 2008 (UTC) News about new expansion? "News about The Shadow Odyssey, the new expansion for Everquest II, has been announced at the ongoing Fan Faire and eq2players site. It is scheduled for November, with beta invites in September and preorder program revealed in August. The expansion will include 20 new zones, including a new overland zone Innothule, AA cap raised to 200, a Dungeon Delving mission system to replay content with new experiences. and two new deities. Check out EQ2players news!" Sources: http://eq2players.station.sony.com/news_archive_content.vm?id=1851 Living Legacy for beta and preorder information :Done and added.--Kodia 11:49, 16 August 2008 (UTC) comissioning for a transmuter I can find no information as to how to do transmuting for another person. The standard trade the item and the transmuter does his thing works for treasured items. The question comes from no trade items (lore or fabled). I can use some of the more expensive adornments and I have the raw materials to transmute but I cannot trade them. Is there a way to transmute the items without trading them? bruf :The only way we know of to transmute no-trade items is for the transmuter to be the person to pick up the item. If the item is picked up by a non-transmuter it simply cannot be traded, even using the Commission System. When I go on raids or group with friends, we usually all decline no-trade items that we don't need to someone who transmutes while we are standing there. Then we random off the results.--Kodia 16:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) aitem link crash with GU48 Hi, 1) clicking an aitem link on chat may cause the game to repeatedly crash. 2) there is a hotfix on the way. 3) should there be a short sidenote about this on the news, to warn ppl against clicking "untrusted" links? http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?start=36&topic_id=428602#4774904 Cheers, - Chalmo 05:32, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Missing word in News? Should this "...We expect much of anything to break, but if it does..." be "...We don't expect much of anything to break, but if it does..." ? - Chalmo 08:37, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Fixed.--Kodia 13:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC)